


Take It Deep

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Kanan comes onto Thrawn as an escape method, he didn't expect it to work much less go so far.





	Take It Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirisDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirisDerp/gifts).



> Gift for SirisDerp because she is a great friend and ENABLER. Plus the dick design is all her hahaha.

_ Well, this could have gone better _ passed through Kanan's mind as he quickly slid into an open room and ducked behind a few containers. Kanan stayed still as the group of pursuing Stormtroopers thundered past his position. Waiting a bit longer and only hearing silence, Kanan stood up with a smile.

“That wasn't so hard,” Kanan froze as he turned around, staring into the barrel of a blaster, “or not.” Lifting his hands up, Kanan stepped back as the blue human-looking alien walked forward, a quick glance at the badge revealed him to be a high ranking officer and wouldn’t that just figure. He slapped on one of his flirtatious smiles, finding the officer attractive enough that a quick go wasn’t amiss.

“Intruding is grounds enough to imprison you.” Fuck even the man's accent was going to be worth it.

“Sorry, got a bit lost. Perhaps we could solve this a different way? I can give you a good time if you’ll let me go after, how about it?” Kanan flirted, making sure the way he raked his eyes along the Imps body was obvious.

The set line of the Imps mouth tilted down in a frown, “That is highly inappropriate, as a Grand Admiral —”

Kanan stupidly moved past the blaster to press his fingers against the man's lips to quiet what else what about to come out. “That’s all I need to know. So, think you’re up for a good time?” He bit his lip, hoping he wouldn’t have to pull out all the stops to attract the Grand Admiral’s interest. Luck was on his side as the Admiral lowered his blaster and holstered it. “I expect you to full-fill your deal then.”

Kanan just smiled and dropped to his knees, hands moving up to undo the uniforms belt and pull open the white uniform pants. Once he got them open, Kanan felt as if he was about to drool as he pulled out the Imperial's cock. The blue and purple organ was hanging limply but Kanan knew he would be able to fix that shortly. Licking his lips he lifted the organ up and licked along the ridged underside, mouthing at each ridge separately and digging the tip of his tongue at the bottom of each one.

He brought his other hand up to play with the Imps balls. Kanan pressed his thumb against the skin before the heavy sacks before moving his whole hand to start fondling them and he continued his ministrations against the growing organ. The Admiral’s cock had stiffened and grew slightly, the head was pale except for the tip that was now flushed a bright red.

The tendril at the base was flushed a darkening purple and was starting to twitch. Moving away from playing with the ridges and bumps by the glans, Kanan licked around the tentacle with the occasional pressure against the base of it. Kanan felt a smirk twitch is lips at the hiss when he took the tentacle into his mouth and lightly sucked on it.

Kanan glanced up with half-lidded eyes, a burst of pride warming his chest at the purple flush across the Admiral’s nose. His eyes crinkled, Kanan couldn’t wait to see what the Imps face twisted into when he finally took it all.

Pulling off the tentacle with a small ‘pop’ Kanan looked up and licked his lips with a smile. He gripped the base of the alien’s cock and kissed the bright red tip before opening his mouth and slowly sinking down. The ridges rubbed against his bottom lip and tongue in an interesting way as he continued to sink down on the wide cock.

It wasn’t until his lips were wrapped tight around the base and he gave a suck that he was rewarded with a moan.  _ Not so stoic now are you,  _ **_Admiral?_ ** The tentacle moved along his upper lip, sometimes smacking along his nose and Kanan wished he was able to try to take that in as well but the Admiral’s cock already stretching his mouth wide and he didn’t think he could manage very well with it wiggling around his teeth.

A few more seconds passed before Kanan allowed himself to pull back, taking deep breaths through his nose once his airway was cleared enough. Keeping his lips pressed under the glans, Kanan gave a harsh suck on the tip while pressing his tongue along the bumps before he pulled his lips back enough to press his teeth against the blue skin. Keeping his teeth at a light pressure, Kanan pushed his head back down letting his teeth drag down the ridges as he pressed back to the base.

He didn’t expect the sudden noise that escaped the Admiral or the hand that suddenly buried itself into his hair. The grip allowed the Imp to harshly pull him almost off before slamming his head back down. Kanan choked at the sudden movement but quickly managed to sync his breathing with each pull and push as the Admiral moved his head how he liked.

It wasn’t long before the Admiral thrust his hips and pressed Kanan’s head down one last time, the rebel letting out a muffled moan at the flood of warm cum that filled his mouth that he quickly swallowed. Feeling the hand loosen from his hair, Kanan dragged his mouth off the falling limp cock. Licking the cum that had spilled out the side of his mouth, Kanan stood and brushed his lips against the still purple tinted cheeks, “Maybe we can do this again.”

Kanan quickly moved his hand from where he had it against the controls when the door swished open behind the Admiral and quickly made his escape while the Imperial was distracted. Kanan couldn’t help but laugh as he made his way out of the Imperial base.

Maybe they’d meet again and could have a repeat. By the Force would Kanan enjoy that.


End file.
